


Simon Says

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: I'd call this one a PWP. Alex talks Mulder into playing, what else? Simon Says.





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Simon Says by Aries

Simon Says (1/1)  
by Aries  
Fandom: XF (M/K)  
Rated NC-17 m/m sexual situations and a few naughty words. If you're under eighteen years of age, absolutely cringe at the idea of two gorgeous men "doing it", or have no desire to see a beloved children's game so lasciviously mangled, go away.  
Archive: Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat. Anywhere else, please ask me, first.  
Web page: http://www.squidge.org/terma/aries/aries.htm  
Summary: I'd call this one a PWP. Alex talks Mulder into playing, what else? Simon Says.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, but I am currently hatching an evil plan to rectify that situation...  
Author's notes: I heard a discussion on the radio yesterday concerning the games people used to play as children, and this thought popped into my head. I have hereby challenged the other three members of the Quartet Infernale to write a story wherein the boys play a game. Doesn't matter what kind of game, so long as the obvious knocking of boots, results.  
Endless thanks to Nic, Orithain and Sue, for marvelous beta and continuous harassment. Big hugs to the lovely Pat, whose opinion I hold in the highest regard, for continuing to be enthusiastic about my work.

* * *

Simon Says XF M/K (1/1)  
by Aries

"I'm bored."

"What the hell do you mean, you're bored? You *should* be exhausted!" Mulder rolled over onto his back, grunting, his body pleasantly drained from the last few hour's activities.

"Come on, Fox, you're too young to act so old."

"Listen, just because I'd like to take a nap for an hour, doesn't mean that I'm ready for a nursing home. I've just come home after a grueling, week long case, then let you ravage me..."

"Ravage?"

"...for over two hours. I think I'm entitled to a little rest without you accusing me of getting *old*."

Alex sat up and pouted down at his lover. "Fine, take your stupid nap."

"Alex..."

The sulk deepened. "What?"

"Come on, cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

Mulder released a long sigh. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, for the love of...okay. I give up. What do you want to do?"

"It's okay, go to sleep."

"Alex, tell me or I'll kill you."

Alex brightened, unfazed by the idle threat. "Okay...you sure?"

"I'm *sure*, dammit."

"Let's play a game."

"A game."

"Yeah."

"This game doesn't involve latex and peanut butter, does it?"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"I don't think so, no."

"You know what game I used to love to play as a kid?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Simon Says."

Mulder regarded the younger man with a vaguely amused expression.

"*Really*. I was so good at it. I used to beat *everybody*."

"Congratulations."

"Let's play."

"What?"

"Have you been listening to me at all?"

"Yeah...you mean you actually want to play Simon Says?"

"Yeah."

"God..."

"You be Simon."

"How is it I let you talk me into this shit?"

"You love me."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how *that* happened..."

Alex ignored him. "Come on, come on, start."

"Jesus. Okay. Simon says....shut the hell up and let me get some sleep."

"Nice try."

Heavy sigh. "Simon says....stand up."

Alex rose to his feet beside the bed.

"Simon says...go get me a glass of orange juice."

And he was off, grinning from the bedroom to the kitchen, and back again. He handed the glass to Mulder and waited until he'd drained it.

"Simon says, sit down."

He took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Simon says, raise your right hand...Simon says, raise your left hand...Simon says, put your right hand down...put your left hand down."

Alex didn't move.

"Simon says put your left hand down."

Down it went.

"Put it back up."

Nothing.

Mulder paused for a second, thoughtfully chewing his lower lip, then he smirked at Alex.

"Simon says, lie down beside me."

Alex's eyes narrowed on his lover, but he did as he was told.

Mulder propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his palm. "You still want to play?"

No response.

He suppressed another smirk. "Simon says, answer the question."

"Yes."

"Okay then, let's play. Simon says, don't you move."

Alex willed himself to be still, as Mulder lightly traced the swell of his mouth with the tips of two fingers, knowing that he was sensitive to that particular touch, and it would drive him crazy not to be able to lick his lips when Mulder took his fingers away.

He continued for a few seconds, then moved on, slowly skimming Alex's chin, throat and collarbone. He moved back to the base of his lover's throat, then down his chest, lingering over one nipple, teasing it to hardness. He smiled at the tiny whimper that escaped past Alex's lips. Mulder leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Simon says, no noise."

Alex bit back a groan as Mulder's tongue swept the outside edge of his ear, then gently probed the interior.

//Oh, this is bad. This is very bad. Whose stupid idea was it to play this game, anyway?//

//It was *your* stupid idea. Next time, you'll keep your mouth shut and let him go to sleep...//

Mulder bit down on the soft, fleshy lobe, pulling not so gently, then moving to Alex's shoulder. He nipped all along the curve, then went back and soothed the tiny wounds with his tongue, before licking his way down to the nipple he hadn't yet touched.

Alex's jaw clenched painfully as his lover's skillful tongue tormented the small, brown peak. He wanted desperately to end this game, but he knew with all certainty that Mulder would gloat over his victory for months to come, and he just couldn't take that. He couldn't go down without a damn good fight. He resolved to hang on a while longer, hoping that Mulder would be decent enough to take pity on him.

Not a chance in hell.

Alex's eyes glistened with frustration as Mulder began to pinch and tug on the other nipple while he continued to suck on the one in his mouth.

After long minutes of torture, Mulder raised his head and smiled sweetly at Alex. "You were right. This *is* a fun game. Thanks for making me play it with you."

He moved down his lover's trembling body, enjoying the faint, salty taste of long-dried perspiration. Completely ignoring Alex's straining erection, Mulder wandered down to his thigh, nipping at the tense muscles, then sucking the tender flesh into his mouth. Alex squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Pain mingled with excitement, and it made his cock throb.

//How much longer, Jesus Christ, how much longer? Can't take this one second...//

He bit the inside of his lip and clenched his hands in the sheet, as Mulder unceremoniously sucked his cock into the welcoming heat of his mouth. But almost as quickly, he pulled away.

"Simon says, don't you dare come."

Mulder dove back down, sucking and licking with noisy abandon. A cold sweat broke out all over Alex's body, as he fought to keep it together. Just as he was about to implode, his lover's mouth slid up and off of him. Mulder crawled back up to meet his glazed eyes.

"Fuck me."

The sound that broke from Alex's throat could not by any standards be classified as human. In one swift move, he rolled over, throwing Mulder onto his back, and forcing his legs up and around his waist. He used the fluid that was beading at the tip of his cock to ease his entry, and then he was surging forward, thrusting into his lover again and again, without pause.

Mulder clung to Alex, pulling him down to feed on his mouth, whimpering into the moist warmth.

The taste of himself in his lover's mouth drove Alex insane. He gripped Mulder's hip with one hand, and his engorged cock with the other. He pumped the shaft relentlessly, as he continued to slam into his ass.

Both men shook violently as their respective orgasms approached.

"Alex....I'm....fuck! God, baby..."

Alex could manage no words at all. The only sound that escaped him was an eardrum splitting roar. It was soon followed by his lover's own frantic cries, and then it was over. Alex fell onto Mulder, completely drained.

As he lay there struggling to drag some air back into his lungs, Alex felt Mulder begin to shake. He lifted his head as far as he had the strength to and looked into exhausted but highly amused eyes.

"What's so funny?" he mumbled.

"You lost."

"What?"

"You *lost*. I didn't say, *Simon says*, fuck me. Guess you're not as good as you thought."

"I'm not even *trying* to argue with you. You're right. I lost. You're the king."

"And don't you forget it. Guess you'll think twice now before asking me to play any games with you, huh?"

"No, I'll just pick my games more carefully." Alex gave him a wicked grin. "There's this one that I read about...you might like it. It involves shackles, candle wax and a bathtub filled with grape jelly...."

END


End file.
